Le Song Drabbles
by DontBePissy
Summary: The Outsiders, South Park, and The Hitcher song drabbles. *CONTAINS SLASH*


Just some song drabbles I did because I was bored. I kinda cheated and wrote past the song length for some of them but whatever.

Disclaimers:

If I owned South Park, Cartman and Kyle would have sex in every episode.

If I owned The Outsiders, Dally and Johnny would have been even gayer than they already were.

If I owned The Hitcher, Tommy would be naked the entire movie. ;D

---

**Pitter Pat- Erin McCarley**

I run out into the road, away from the flashing lights that follow me, stumbling as I go. Not that it matters. Nothing matters anymore… I don't really feel it when the bullets hit. If I do, it's taken over by the pain I feel inside, grabbing onto my heart and suffocating it until nothing is left but agony. As I slowly fade away into the sweet embrace of nothingness, I remember his sleeping face the last time we spent the night together. Johnny was so beautiful, so peaceful and ignorant in his sleep, unaware of all the pain and undeserved punishment he would receive from his parents when he woke. I pushed his bangs out of his face and held him close, wishing that I could take all of his problems away. Johnny's eyelids fluttered before opening. "H-hey, Dallas," he said, looking up and giving me that rare, breathtaking smile. Light then came in through the dirty shades that covered the window of the hotel room, reminding me once again that even the longest nights end.

**A Dustland Fairytale- The Killers**

Eric Cartman glared at his long-time 'friends' from his chair at the edge of the dance floor. Fucking Kyle, taking _Stan_ to prom. Fucking Kyle, dancing the night away with _him_. Stan was perfect for Kyle, wasn't he? Stan, a handsome young prince coming to sweep the Jew princess off his feet. But it wasn't fair. Kyle was _his_ enemy, _his_ property, _his_- "Ugh. Fuck this," he said, standing up and kicking over his chair. With that, the boy ran out the gym exit door and into the snow. "Fuck this town, fuck this school, and fuck you, Jew," he muttered under his breath as he ran. Eventually he came to the edge of Stark's Pond, sat down in the snow, and rested his head on his arms. He was debating whether or not to go home or just sit there until he froze to death when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Cartman!" a familiar voice called. Cartman looked up and was trying to stand when Kyle collided with him and they both fell to the ground. 'Well, with Kyle this close already, what do I have to lose?' The brunette mentally shrugged. "Cartman, I-" but the teen's words were cut off by the other's lips on his own.

**I'm On A Boat- The Lonely Island**

"AW, SHIT! This boat is real!" Soda said, slappin' five with Stevo, his brutha from anotha mutha.

"Hell yah!" he replied.

Everyone was having fun on Steve's new boat. Darry was in the hot tub, Two-Bit was running around naked, Johnny and Dally were recreating the 'king of the world' scene from Titanic at the front, and Ponyboy was coloring in a Little Mermaid coloring book.

"OMG Darry!" Pony said jumping into the hot tub, clothes an all.

"Yes, little man?"

"Well, I was wondering… can we look for Spongebob?"

"…"

"I mean, only if the guys want to…"

"Say no more!" the eldest Curtis bellowed. "EVERYONE! DIVE IN AND LOOK FOR BIKINI BOTTOM!"

The gang gave Darry a salute before quickly jumping into the ocean in search of their underwater friends.

"OMGZ I just remembered!"

"What is it Johnny?" Dally was very concerned.

"I can't swim!" Johnny stated. And sure enough, he was drowning as he spoke.

"Don't worry Johnnycakes, I'll save ya!" and Dallas became a floaty raft for Johnny.

"Gee, thanks, Dallas!" Johnny was thankful.

"Hey guys!" Sodapops called.

"What?" asked the guys.

"I fucked a mermaid!"

**Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni- Eiko Shimamiya**

"Bye, guys!"

Wendy's friends all waved goodbye from the car and drove off. When she was sure they were gone, she ran up to her room and turned on the lights. Muffled screams filled the air as the tortured children, bound and gagged, saw their captor return.

"Shh, children, shh. What did I tell you? If you scream you'll only die faster." Wendy said, smiling sweetly.

Two little girls were crying, one boy was lying down, one boy was staring blankly at a wall, and another appeared to be trying to claw his own face off.

"Now who wants to hear a story?"

The children that were still conscious of their surroundings shook their heads vigorously, but they knew it was futile.

"Alright, then. Once upon a time there were five happy little children who loved to play in the snow. One day, a beautiful girl asked the children if they could pretty please move their snowman because if was blocking her driveway. The children said they couldn't because if was too heavy. 'Oh, is that so?' the girl replied. 'Well then you'll just have to destroy it!' But the children didn't want to destroy it, so they just left it there and ran home. So you know who had to destroy that snowman? The girl. You know who got their new shoes ruined because of it? The girl. And you know who then stopped by each of those childrens' houses and picked them up to bring them here and teach them a lesson? ME. And you know why kids? You wanna know why?!"

Again the poor children shook their heads. They knew what was coming.

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T. FUCK. WITH WENDY. TESTABURGER!!!"

**Get Out Alive- Three Days Grace**

Run, Tommy, run!


End file.
